Dreaming
by fiction-net
Summary: Done for a challenge.


Hermione quickened her pace, footsteps echoing in the halls. She was late for her meeting. Dark corners seemed to be watching her, a million whispering voices being carried by the wind. She shuddered, slowing down so her footsteps became quieter,in fear that Peeves would discover her, and ruin her evening She turned around and stared down the end of the corridor, it was nothing; her mind was playing tricks on her. She heard light footsteps coming from around the corner, and backed into a doorway, peering around the side she could see Mrs Norris prowling about. This is the last thing she needed, mrs. norris patroling the halls. Hermione waited until she heard the footsteps pass and she stuck her head out. The hall was empty. Hermione continued her journey, but was careful not to make too much noise Hermione reached her destination, the Room of Requirement. She wondered if she had been too late, and had missed the meeting. Sending up a silent prayer, and glancing behind one last time, she entered. She slid through the heavy oak door and shut it quietly behind her. Peering into the gloom of the room, she could see despite her lateness, she was first to arrive. She flicked her wand and the room flickered into light.  
  
The light was soft and shimmering, set by a number of candles held in brackets around the dark wood pannelled walls. An ornate chandelier hung from the ceiling, also lit with candles. Hermione felt the uneasy knot in her throat loosen a little, with the comforting warmth and light. She crossed the small room, and sank onto the sofa.  
  
It was a deep maroon velvet, and had carved, clawed feet and arm rests in mahogany. The plush fabric held a remnant air of luxury, though the seat was quite worn and almost tattered in some places.  
  
Running her fingetips idly along a splitting seam, Hermione let her heartbeat slow from the frantic pounding it had become. She shook her head, trying to rid herself of the lingering eerie mood. She made this highly illegal late night trip many nights a week, and never before had she got this feeling.  
  
A click behind her made her start, and her heart rate jump back up. The heavy door swung silently open and... and Ron stood in the doorway. "Gosh Ron." Hermione said as she breathed a sigh of relief. "What?" he asked. Hermione rolled her eyes. Of all the people to come in first, why did it have to be Ron? it seemed that they could never have a decent conversation as they always argued. hermione rolled her eyes "whats your problem" ron retorted. "never mind" she sighed, this was going to be a long wait, she turned her head to scan the bookshelf, but something caught her eye... 'hey,' she thought to herself, 'I've never seen that before.'  
  
Hermione got off of the couch and headed for the bookshelf. It was strange that she would see something new, for she had read all of the books in there.  
  
"What are you doing?" Ron asked as he saw her get up and cautiously walk to the bookshelf. "Mind you own business Ron." She said, not even looking towards him as she spoke.  
  
"Fine then." Ron huffed Hermione reached out to take down the book. Her fingers just brushed the spine as she heard the door open again behind her and a loud shout. She span and stared at Ginny and Harry who were both red in the face.  
  
"Ron! Come ON!" Ginny yelled tugging on a handful of her brothers robes.  
  
"Ginny! Wha - ?!" Ron spluttered as his robes bunched around his neck.  
  
"It's Luna!" she cried, "she's having some sort of fit, but shes calling for you, she's ill Ron!" Ginny gulped desperately. Ron threw a confused look at Harry, who was bent double clutching a stitch in his side.  
  
"She seemed pretty bad," Harry panted, "Madam Pomfrey wanted to see if you'd calm her down since shes asking for you,"  
  
Ron nodded wordlessly and sped from the room with Ginny. The door clicked shut behind them. Harry caught his breath then straightened up to face Hermione.  
  
"Should we go?" She asked anxiously, Harry shook his head.  
  
"Pomfrey won't let us in," he said. Hermione nodded, she glanced up to meet Harry's eyes and the emerald pools locked onto hers. Hermione felt the electric jolt she felt everytime he looked at her like that. She could see behind and deep into his eyes. It was strange. There was fierce protectiveness and care, tenderness, and recently a simmering passion element to his lingering looks. Hermione gulped and tore her eyes away. She turned instead back to the bookshelf.  
  
Harry had closed the space between them in two strides. His eyes swept down the unruly but glossy curls that fell to the small of her back. There was a clear patch of jumper on her shoulder, void of hair, which was calling him to touch it. Harry put out his hand before he could stop himself and rested it on her. Hermione knew he was right behind her but the sudden contact made her jump.  
  
"What you looking at?" Harry whispered, his mouth dangerously close to her ear.  
  
"It's - uh - just a bok - I've never noticed it before," she stammered feeling her face grow warm.  
  
"Oh," was Harry's small, simple reply. But it was accompained by his second hand grazing everso softly against Hermione's hip. She jolted and reached out a hand to grab the book.  
  
As soon as her hand closed around the leather spine, it felt as though an invisible hand had grabbed her wrist. She was unable to let go of the book and it pulled her and Harry, still attached to her shoulder forwards into the bookcase. The bookcase had no floor, Harry and Hermione felt themselves speeding down a long, pitch black slide until..... "Where are we?" Harry asked. Harry and Hermione had landed very hard onto a soft ground. Harry picked himself up and offered his hand to her. She gingerly took it and he lifted her up.  
  
She started to wipe herself off and then, "Eww, mud!" It was true. They were both covered completely in mud. All of a sudden they heard a groan. They both turned around and... And saw a unicorn, bleeding to death slowly, and the stricken creature was the source of the groaning. They were inside the Forbidden Forest, and Harry moved closer to Hermione, wrapping an arm around her protectively. It wouldn't be long before the unicorns cries brought more of the Forest's residents to them. Sure enough, in a few moments a centaur came. "What is the meaning of this?" he asked Harry and Hermione. "We, we dont know, we just got here."  
  
The centaur paused for a moment, looking at the sky. "No, we need to leave. now." he said. Harry and Hermione both look towards the sky and then towards each other. They knew better than to question the centaur. Nither one of them said a word as the centaur lead them out.  
  
Before they could get very far form the woods, the centaur called out, "I don't want to have to say you young ones again."  
  
And with that the centaur turns and walks back into the woods. Harry and Hermione stared at each other. "What was that all about?" he asked her. "I dont know." There was a silence and finally Harry said, "I dont feel comfortable here, lets go."  
  
"That'd be a good idea," someone spoke... The two turned abruptly toward the direction of the voice and found themselves face to face with Luna Lovegood.  
  
"Luna?" Harry and Hermione said at the same time. They were staring at her eyes wide open in surprise.  
  
She chuckled slightly and replied, "Yes, you two should be getting back to the castle. Don't want to be caught out here with those creatures." They were still staring at her and she added, "You know, that centaur's warning. Could be any reason for him wanting you out of the forest."  
  
"Luna," Harry started, "Aren't you supposed to be in the hospital wing with Ron and Ginny?"  
  
Luna opened her mouth and said... "oh but I am in the hospital wing." she gave a mad laugh. Harry held Hermione closer and they stood there in pure terror at the clear display of madness. "well, dont you think ud better go?" she said in an eerie voice. Harry and Hermione glanced at eachother and quickly ran to the castle. they came across Ron on the stairs "and here i was thinking luna was mad" he replied with a slight chuckle,  
  
"thats not funny Ron! and for another thing..." Hermione was cut off as they heard a noise coming from behind them.... "Look sir," sneered a voice, "I saw them and thought you should know."  
  
Harry, Hermione and Ron whipped around at the sound. Draco Malfoy stood at the bottom of the stairs, beside him, Filch.  
  
Filch looked livid. His jowls were blotchily red and purple and quivvering mady, his eyes bulging and bloodshot. He mouthed speechlessly at them, seemingly too furious to speak.  
  
"Ah," Harry said awkwardly, understanding Filch's issue suddenly. "The mud,"  
  
Hermione gulped. Her and Harry were both still drenched in the stuff and dark, sludgy pools were growing at their feet and dripping down the stairs. When the muddy waterfall met Filch's feet he snapped.  
  
"DETENTION!! IN THE FOREST, TONIGHT! BOTH OF YOU!" he spluttered furiously. His eyes popped at the trail of mud once again before he shot the pair a maloevant, despising glare and shuffled off, evidently to collect cleaning fluids.  
  
"But -" Hermione started. Harry nudged her in warning and she broke off. They stared down the staircase and into Malfoy's face. He was smirking evilling, a silvery eyebrow arched high, his face shining with glee.  
  
"Looks like the Head Boy and Girl are in trouble now..." he said softly, and with a quiet snigger he turned his back on them and marched away across the entrance hall. "So whats with the mud anyway?" Ron asked. Harry would have replied, but he wasnt sure himself. "All I know is I was taking a book off the bookshelf and..." Hermione just remembered. The book! But it was still in the Forbidden Forest. She just had to go back! Hermione gulped.  
  
Should I wait? She thought frantically. Yes, yes you should. Why go now when you can go later?  
  
"Yes," Hermione answered, "The, er, the mud was..." She broke off and thought for a bit. What did happen? No doubt something about that book, but what was it?  
  
She shut her eyes tightly, thinking very hard. 'What was the title of the book? Aware that Ron and Harry were staring at her with bemused looks on their face, she spoke up.  
  
"Well, we should get going soon. Don't want Filch to catch us again, do we?" She smiled, waiting an answer. The two boys both nodded their heads and set off, immediately engaging in a conversation of quidditch.  
  
Hermione trailed behind them slightly, still trying to remember the title of the book. Her eyes were closed again, thinking hard. And then, she remembered. Of course, why hadn't she thought of it sooner.  
  
But, Hermione thought frantically, Why would that book be in the Room of Requirement? Hermione decided that she would go to the Requirement room tomorrow, alone. For now, well, she didnt want to look any more suspicious than she already did.  
  
Not wanting to talk of Quidditch with Ron and Harry, Hermione went to her dorm with questions buzzing in her mind. Why was Luna there? Why was Malfoy there? What did the centaur mean?  
  
All these questions were giving Hermione a hugh headache. She decided it was best just to leave it for tomorrow. She took a shower and slipped into bed, entering dream land. Harry walked Ron to the Gryffindor common room, the subject of the impending match between the Cannons and Tornados carrying them quickly up the staircase. It was only when Harry paused at the portrait to hold it open for Hermione, he noticed she was gone. Ron was still in full flow about some of the fantastic new tactics the Cannonswould be using to ensure a win and didn't hear Harry's interuption the first time.  
  
"Ron - RON!"  
  
"...so then they swoop in the V formation to knock all those tornado b-- sorry, what?" Ron said breaking off mid flow and swivelling to look at Harry who was halfway through the portrait hole.  
  
"It's pretty late, we better have that game of ches another time. I think I'd better head to bed, especially if Mc Gonogall is on the warpath with me and Mione I don't want to annoy her anymore by being out of bed."  
  
Ron nodded,  
  
"Yeah, alright mate. I'll see you tommorrow morning." he said, Harry nodded and scrambled back out of the portrait hole and into the corridor.  
  
He sped down the hallway to the end then ran, panting up several small spiral staircases he eventually reached a large painting in a golden frame, that stretched from ceiling to floor and depicted a countryside landscape, a horse and a knight.  
  
"On guard, scurvy curr!" Boomed the knight.  
  
"It's me," said Harry tiredly, "Buckbeak."  
  
"Oho!" Roared the knight, "The password! Very well young sir - ONWARD!" the picture swang forward and Harry pulled it opn, wondering irritably why they ever consented to having Sir Cadogan as their password keeper. He had climbed in the small but cosy common room he and Hermione as Head Boy and Girl shared. The remains of a fire were glowing in the grate. Harry headed towards the small, single staircase that led upstairs.  
  
There were two doors at either ends of the landing, in instinct Harry began to head towards his - the further. However a noise in Hermione's caught his attention, it sounded like movement and muttering.  
  
"'Mione?" Harry called tentativley through the keyhole. No reply. The sounds were getting louder so Harry pulled out his wand and mumbled,  
  
"Alohamora!" The door clicked open and Harry pushed through it into the room. Across the darkness cut a slice of moonlight with fell over Hermione's bed, illuminating her. She was thrashing in the sheets andspaking incoherantly but in obvious distress. Harry crossed the room swiftly and caught her shoulders.  
  
"Hermione. Hermione!" He said shaking her lightly.  
  
"Wha - uh!" Hermione had jolted awake, her eyes met Harry's, the deep, deep brown stretched wide. Harry sunk to sit by her on the edge of the bed.  
  
"Whats up?" He said still holding her trembling body. Hermione swallowed but didn't reply.  
  
"Hermione - what were you dreaming?" 


End file.
